youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Fish.
Flounder's movie Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" It appeared on YouTube on 21 Aug 2018. Cast *Belle - Marie (The Aristocats) *Beast - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Beast's Dark Shadows - Howling Hairfish (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) *Prince Adam - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Gaston - Scar (The Lion King) *Lumiere - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Lumiere (Human) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Cogsworth - Pingu (Pingu) *Cogsworth (Human) - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Potts - Soo (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Chip - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Chip (Human) - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Fifi - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Fifi (Human) - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Wardrobe - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Sultan - Spot the Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) *Sultan (Dog) - Bruno (Cinderella) *Stove - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Hat Stand - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Lefou - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Maurice - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Philippe - Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Bimbettes - Pingi, Po and Peppa Pig (Pingu, Teletubbies, Peppa Pig) *Monsieur D'Arque - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Wolves - Man's Dogs (Bambi) *Pig - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Baker - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bookseller - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Tavern Keeper - Banzai (The Lion King) *Old Beggar Woman - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Enchantress - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Villagers - Various Animals *Gaston's Buddies - Ronno, Shere Khan, Pingg, Pingo, Rhino Guards and The Hyenas (Bambi, The Jungle Book, Pingu, Robin Hood, The Lion King) Scenes *Beauty and the Fish part 1 - The Prologue *Beauty and the Fish part 2 - Marie *Beauty and the Fish part 3 - Marie meets Scar *Beauty and the Fish part 4 - Thomas O'Malley's Invention *Beauty and the Fish part 5 - Thomas O'Malley Gets Lost *Beauty and the Fish part 6 - Thomas O'Malley Comes Upon A Castle *Beauty and the Fish part 7 - Scar Proposes to Marie *Beauty and the Fish part 8 - Marie Arrives a The Castle *Beauty and the Fish part 9 - Marie's New Home *Beauty and the Fish part 10 - Scar *Beauty and the Fish part 11 - Marie meets Soo, Miss Bianca, and Mrs. Jumbo *Beauty and the Fish part 12 - Marie is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Fish part 13 - Marie Leaves Her Room/Meeting Simba and Pingu *Beauty and the Fish part 14 - Be Our Guest *Beauty and the Fish part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Marie Finds The Magic Rose *Beauty and the Fish part 16 - Marie Runs Off/Flounder Fights The Dogs *Beauty and the Fish part 17 - Scar Plans A Scheme with Prince John *Beauty and the Fish part 18 - Something Special For Marie (Something There) *Beauty and the Fish part 19 - Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Fish part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") *Beauty and the Fish part 21 - Flounder Sets Marie Free *Beauty and the Fish part 22 - Scar's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Fish part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Fish part 24 - Flounder vs Scar *Beauty and the Fish part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Fish part 26 - End Credits Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Tarzan Trailer # Brother Bear Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # The Aristocats Trailer # Muppets from Space Trailer # Euro Disney Resort Paris 1993 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo Closing Previews (UK) # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1994 Promo # Disney’s Sing Along Songs 1993 Promo # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # 101 Dalmatians Trailer Category:Flounder's Channel Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs